


Harry and Draco

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The story of Bonnie and Clyde is played out through the lives of fifteen year old, abused Harry Potter and Draco, a runaway pychotic serial killer. Together they desperatly try to find a new life while leaving corpses of anyone who stands in their way.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I don’t own these Characters; I just like to use them…

A.N: Hello all, this story will be kind of different from anything I have tried to write before, and I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks! 

 

It was sheer perfection, a harmonious blend of round after round of scorching bullets piercing human flesh as the pained screeches of dear, dear uncle Vernon filled the night air. Blood spattered this way and that, some drops fell against Harry’s luminescent flesh, spraying his face as he silently watched. Vernon Dursley’s massive body of guts and fat was barely recognizable as it fell to the cherry wood floor of the once pristine dining room. Harry looked down, the sight was morbidly beautiful, a corpse of such odd colors, it sickeningly intrigued him as he mindlessly tried to come to turns with what exactly had just happened. 

 

“Here.” Harry turned his head, just in time to catch the black bundle that had been thrown in his direction. He stonily looked down at the bundle and slowly lifted his head to the blond haired boy who had thrown it. 

 

“Fuck little man, don’t stand there like a nitwit, put the shit on and let’s go.” Harry stepped away from the corpse of his unmissed uncle and shrugged his naked body into the black floor length coat; it swallowed him, leaving only his raven head to peek through. He heard the silent chuckle from the boy who had become his only friend in just a few weeks, still very much a stranger. Harry watched as Draco lit a cigarette and took a long drag from the smoking butt.

 

“We’ll get you something new, right now we need to get the hell out of here,” the dark Uzi at his side, the flaxen haired murderer, known to Harry as only Draco, walked over the curtained windows and just slightly used the nose of the gun to part them.

 

He turned around and Harry stood his silent ground as Draco strutted his way, his flaxen fringe stubbornly fell into hooded sterling eyes, he smiled around the cigarette as he came to stand just a breath away from Harry. “Hey green eyes,” his voice was a smooth, deep and velvet. “You okay?” the pads of his calloused fingers carefully brushed Harry’s cheek.

Harry was captivated, he retuned Draco’s smile with soft one of his own and involuntarily reached out and brushed Draco’s shaggy tresses from his eyes. “More than okay.” Draco nodded and abruptly grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the back door.

 

“Cops…five of them.” Draco had a gift, a small gift he had used on Harry the first time they had met; Draco was a telekinetic and a sensor. 

 

As Harry’s shorter strides lengthened to match that of Draco’s longer ones, they made an escape. Harry watched as Draco used his gift to clear their way. A beat up navy blue pick-up truck was parked in the back of the two-story family home; Draco released Harry’s hand and prompted him to slip into the passenger seat as he walked around to the driver’s side. Within minutes, the revving of the engine sparked to life and was quickly zooming down the suburban streets.

 

~Flashback~

The floorboards creaked beneath his hefty girth, Harry clung to the tattered and ancient blanket, he pushed his back against the couch cushion, wanting to sink deep within their soft folds but he could not and despairingly he waited for the skin-crawling touch to come. He was not made to wait long, as uncle Vernon came close and pulled the blanket from Harry’s body, he hadn’t been naked like his uncle had demanded he be whenever he had the opportunity of making these nightly visits. Harry petite frame was scrunched fetal-ly as his breathing increased in speed. 

 

“Why the fuck aren’t you naked?” Harry’s hair was fisted by sausage like fingers as his head involuntarily followed, wanting to decrease the amount of pain from his scalp.

 

Harry was pulled to his knees, in front of a naked uncle Vernon, he mildly felt the cutting slap on his left cheek as uncle Vernon demand an answer.

 

“I was cold.” Harry simply answered, head down, dark tresses brushing the floor, and curtaining his stinging face. 

“Then maybe a good pounding will warm you up.” 

 

“Suck it” what exactly was he to suck, Harry wondered as he blankly stared at the expanse of uncle Vernon’s gut, the sallow and somewhat veined flesh of fat stared back at him, thankfully concealing the pin sized instrument that uncle Vernon used to fuck him with. Harry received another slap as second ticked away and he did nothing, but uncle Vernon would not be denied as he cupped Harry jaw and forced himself in Harry’s mouth. 

 

It was dry, rough and it hurt like hell, Harry grit his teeth, gripped the edge of the couch as he was brutality pounded. He closed his eyes and escaped in a world of dandelions and open meadows, laughing and running with the pretty blond haired boy. Uncle Vernon could have his body, Harry thought, but very essence of himself escaped every time he was mounted like a fucking broad mare and that, his uncle would never be able to reach. 

~End of flashback~

 

“Hey green eyes,” Draco whispered against the shell of Harry’s ear as he gently settled him on the small motel bed.

 

Harry came awake instantly, and involuntarily caught Draco across the chin with punch, Draco swore as he looked and frowned, rubbing his chin. “You sure as hell pack a good one for someone so fucking small.”  
“m’sorry” Harry muttered his back to the headboard of the bed.

 

Draco slide off the bed, walked over the lone dresser in the room and took out a cigarette stick once it sparked to life, he turned around and looked at Harry. “Don’t worry about it.” he somewhat alleviated the concern lines marring Harry’s face.

 

Harry was a fifteen year old boy who looked about twelve because of his emaciated size and the perfect oval of his face; he looked even small draped in Draco’s coat and the shabby motel comforter. Draco took a drag of his cigarette and thought about the first time they had met. 

 

He had been on the run, having escaped from Gordon maximum mental institute a few days earlier, he had managed to get himself a truck and a few wad of cash to get by while he looked for something better, so Draco had stayed in the small town of wicker creek, in a small motel with a broken T.V and AC. The day Draco’s path had crossed Harry’s had been a sticky hot one, even now he could still feel the sun beating down on him as he had walked to the local convenience store to pick up a few things. 

 

Harry had been walking through the narrow aisles, his head barely noticeable over the stands as he searched for his needed items; it had been odd to Draco how strongly the pull he felt towards Harry had been. He hadn’t resisted as he followed Harry’s dark head to the waiting line, Draco had stood behind him and watched. When it had been Harry’s turn he drop the items on the counter and pulled out his money, it hadn’t been enough and so Draco stepped forward and covered the remaining balance. When Harry had turned to look at him, Draco had instantaneously been struck dumb, by those enormous shining emerald greens, they where so clear, and in them Draco read Harry’s story and just like that he knew that Harry was his to protect, and his to love. 

 

After, Harry had thanked him and walked out; Draco had allowed him to do so while he silently trailed behind him, he had found where Harry lived and every day he would follow him, stalk him until one day, when Harry had been in the gardens, a place where Harry had spent the majority of his time, Draco had snuck in and had silently watched Harry work the earth as he softly hummed to himself. 

 

“What are you humming?” Draco had asked, and Harry had jumped in surprise and looked up.

 

“Don’t be afraid.” Draco had said, and then had smiled as Harry slowly shook his head and went back to planting.

 

“I’m not afraid of you…I wondered when you would stop following me and actually talk to me.” That quiet statement had shocked Draco.

 

“You not as good as you think you are.” Harry had looked up and had bestowed a soft smile on Draco, then had asked if he wanted to help him.

 

They had become quick friends, an odd relationship of a psychotic runaway and an abused fifteen year old boy; Draco would come around when he knew Harry was in the garden and he would silently help him, they wouldn’t talk because there was no need for speech. They seemed almost connected, Draco believed in fate and he knew that his fate was intertwined with Harry’s and vice versa, and that fact was what had prompted to kill Harry’s uncle. That and the fact that the sorry fuck had been asking for it; the day he had laid a finger on Harry was the day that Vernon Dursley had sealed his fate and Draco had been tickled pink in being his judge, jury and executioner, pedophiles were a waste of flesh and Draco was sure he would see him in hell in the near future. 

 

“You look so serious.” Harry never spoke higher than soft resonant of his voice; the gentle hush prompted Draco to come away from his thoughts.

 

Draco shrugged as he walked around the small room. “Just thinking about when we met.” 

 

“Do you regret it?” Another thing about Harry that Draco had leaned in the last few weeks he had come to know him was that he needed constant reassurance, and Draco was not annoyed in giving it to him. 

 

“Never,” and he meant it. “Are you hungry?” Draco asked seconds later. 

 

“Yes” Draco nodded and leaned to his side and pulled a small derringer from the trap around his left boot and threw it on the bed, along with a small knife.

 

“If anyone comes, don’t ask questions just shoot and try to get the hell out of here.” he lit another cigarette and toed the Uzi beneath the bed. 

 

“I’ll be back before you can blink.” Draco promised as he kissed Harry’s forehead. The small lock on the brass doorknob and chain lock silently fell into place behind Draco and Harry smiled, he really liked it when Draco used his gifts. 

Harry clicked the small T.V on and watched the passing images of pretty soap girls; he clicked to another channel and saw his uncle’s home. 

 

“…Neighbors say they heard the gunshots as it happened and immediately called the police, now there are no witnesses, but police reports say that Vernon Dursley had a nephew who was not seen at the scene of the crime at the current moment he is considered a suspect. He is about 5’5 Caucasian male, with dark hair always worn in a braid; he is considered armed and dangerous, if seen police prompt you to call for help immediately. This is Mara Jacobs reporting---“Harry turned off the T.V. and settled the remote on the small nightstand next to the bed. He slide underneath the covers and tried to sleep, the scent of cigarette smoke and Draco’s cologne lulled Harry into a dreamless sleep as he smiled and thanked god for sending him a trigger happy angel. 

 

“Time to eat green eyes,” Harry slowly came to as he heard Draco’s voice, groggily he sat up, his hair falling from his braid as wisp of dark tendrils framed his face, the large coat he had been bundled in fell on his right shoulder, exposing the milky flesh to Draco’s eyes. Draco cleared his throat, ran his fingers through his hair and occupied his perverted thoughts with the take out he had just brought in. He would need to go out and find himself a quick lay later, Harry was…Harry was too white, too pure, and too innocent to be sullied by Draco’s impurity. 

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as he munched on a small crab Rangoon. 

 

“I have a couple of friends to the east of here, well make our way there,” Draco didn’t eat as he watched Harry, when Harry did anything, it was with unhurried slowness that brought a certain art to it, even with eating, Draco saw sensuality and grace as Harry brought the golden treat to his lips and bit into it and as he chewed Draco became fascinated with the brief flash of pink tongue that snaked out of Harry’s mouth to lick berry red lips. 

 

“Fuck.” Draco swore as he shifted on the bed. 

 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Draco arose and began to pace, as he distractedly played with the revolver.

 

“You’re a bad liar.” Harry stood and walked in front of Draco, stopping just an inch away from the pacing form. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes, tilted his head to the side and raised the .357 magnum to Harry’s chest, aiming for his heart, Harry approached, not breaking eyes contact until his chest was pressed against the barrel.

 

“Tell me.” Harry slid his fingers along Draco’s raised arm, until the gun was lowered and he stepped closer to Draco, he felt the evident bulge straining.

 

“Do you want me Draco?” Harry whispered.

 

“Very much.”

 

Harry smiled. “Then take me” 

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why?” 

 

Draco cupped his face. “Because you’re too fucking good for me.” he kissed Harry’s forehead and left. 

A.N: Different huh? I thoughts so too, I wanted to go for the whole bonnie and Clyde sort a thing, hopefully it works. I’ll be updating To love alone tonight so look out for that and thanks for reading…don’t forget to review!


	2. branded

A.N: glad you all like this one…keep those reviews coming!

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or anybody.

 

Harry watched with mild curiosity as beads of blood bubbled to the surface from the numerous slices to his left wrist, he wasn’t really sad; he would usually cut when he was sad, but he didn’t feel sad, so what had prompted him to take Draco’s knife and gently split his flesh apart? Harry did not know, so he chalked it up to both obsessive habit and boredom. At first, when uncle Vernon had become his guardian, Harry had cut to simply feel a sense of control, uncle Vernon had hurt him so much that Harry had wondered whether it was still possible to cause pain to himself, to control how much he could take, or how little. It wasn’t about control any longer, uncle Vernon was dead, and Harry smiled as he sat up on the bed, he would forever be grateful to his flaxen haired protector, Draco. 

 

Harry worshipped Draco, he loved him, odd to feel such a way having only met him a few weeks ago and only knew snippets of Draco’s life, but Harry didn’t care, Harry loved him…with an intensity that both terrified and thrilled him…Draco could do no wrong in his eyes, he was perfect the way he was, a chain smoker, with a trigger happy finger, platinum blond hair that seemed untamable, like the man it belonged to and a body Harry could tell was powerful in spite of its lean appearance. 

 

It hadn’t been a sense of obligation when he had asked Draco to make love to him last night, he had truly wanted to and had the blond haired man asked Harry would’ve done anything to have Draco fill him. If Draco wanted him, Harry would follow him through hell on earth and do whatever was necessary to be by his side. 

 

“What are you doing?” The door to the motel room clicked shut behind Draco, his clothes looked disheveled, his lips swollen, and Harry was sure if he walked up to him he would be able to smell the stench of sex and alcohol. 

 

It saddened him that Draco preferred the company of other men, when he was perfectly willing to be Draco’s lover. How could Draco possibly say that he was too good for him? Harry didn’t feel good, he didn’t even believe himself innocent anymore, both in body and in mind, uncle Vernon had been too much of a sadistic kink to allow that to happen; so Harry was no blushing virgin, for a fifteen year old boy, he had seen and been through a lifetime worth of sex position and different techniques to have a man coming in seconds flat. So why the hell didn’t Draco want him? 

 

“Cutting,” Harry simply answered and to demonstrate exactly what that was, incase Draco didn’t know, he brought the sharp blade to his forearm and carefully licked the skin open. “See.” He looked up and smiled.

 

Draco did not smile back, he peeled off his coat and threw it on the lone chair in the room then crossed the room and flopped down on the bed as he gently removed the knife from Harry’s grasp. 

 

“Don’t lecture me.” 

 

“I wasn’t going to.” Draco took the knife and ran the point up his scarred arm, Harry came closer; completely fascinated as Draco’s blood oozed out, He looked up and Harry saw his eyes dilate. “I haven’t done this in so long.” His voice was filled with relief as he ran the blade once more over his skin.

 

It was an odd experience watching someone self-mutilating, it seemed wrongly beautiful, Harry’s fingers itched to slice into Draco’s skin, and he wanted to give Draco that look of ecstasy he now had on his face. “Can I cut you?” Draco looked up at him and handed him the knife.

 

“Only if I get to do the same to you.” Harry eagerly nodded his head as palmed the blade and moved even closer to Draco until he sat cross-legged in front of the bleeding blond. Harry’s hand shook as he took Draco’s arm and slowly pressed the sharp blade into the smooth underside of Draco’s left wrist. 

 

H…Harry was struck with an idea as he carefully carved the first letter of his name…A…he softly smiled, refusing to look up at Draco, fearing his reaction…R…R…this was beautiful, his name, carved into Draco’s white flesh, surrounded by petals of crimson blood…Y…each letter was deep enough to scar later on and that was exactly what Harry wanted. This was a way of claiming the blond for himself; Draco may go about fucking anything on two legs, but Harry was happy to know that this was a small part of Draco that would remain all to himself. 

 

“Don’t be mad at me…” 

 

Draco had been distracted in watching the dark haired boy diligently work on his arm; he hadn’t even known Harry was done until his small voice fleeted through his thoughts. He looked down at his increasingly bleeding arm and saw HARRY, branded in his skin.

 

“Maybe you should pee on me too, just to make sure you have me truly claimed.” He joked and then cupped Harry’s face as he the distressed look on the boy’s face. “Relax green eyes; I don’t think I could be mad at you if I tried.” Harry slowly looked up and instantly their eyes met and they both became enraptured. 

 

Harry leaned in before Draco could get the chance to pull away and captured Draco’s lips, the kiss was sweet and brief and before   
Harry could bask in it, Draco pulled away, but allowed their foreheads to remain close. 

 

“Don’t tempt me…” he whispered, bringing his fingers to brush at the tendrils tickling Harry’s ear.

 

“Let me please you Draco,”

 

“Harry…” Draco groaned. Harry licked Draco’s lips, and then softly gasped as Draco cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

 

Draco’s body covered Harry’s own, never breaking their lips, his hands explored. Harry’s moan where swallowed by Draco’s possessive mouth. 

 

Bang, Bang…

 

No! Harry’s mind screamed…it was getting so good…he tried to hold onto Draco, but the flaxen haired man was off the bed in seconds flat, he cursed as he senses Danger; he fell to his knees and pulled out his Uzi, then stood up and pulled out a Glock pistol from his back.

 

“Put on my coat and stay behind me at all times.” Draco ordered, Harry quickly did as ordered, tanking the knife with as fell behind Draco’s body, his heart racing as he watched and waited.

 

“There are two cops out there, no matter what happens, trust me to keep you safe.”

 

“Always.” Harry stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Draco’s exposed nape. 

 

It all happened at once, the door burst open, the officers screamed for Draco to freeze, Draco told them to go fuck themselves and then the bullets where flying, but instead of being struck down by each one, the bullets spun in the air, Harry counted 10, all spinning just inches away from their bodies. The stunned policemen stared on and then screamed as Draco fired off, and then it was all over. 

They ran to the truck and soon after peeled off, never looking back.   
^^^^^^^^^^^

A.N: that’s it for now…thanks for the Reviews.


	3. You and me

A.N: Okay…I have something to tell you all…I know chapter seven of To love Alone was confusing…it confused me too, so I’m going to take it down and fix a few things, because right now I have sort of put myself in a position where it will be very hard to write chapter eight if I don’t understand chapter seven. I’m very sorry to those who read it and were confused by it, please bear with me while I try to work through this, so that I may post understandable chapters in the future! Thanks again for reading and reviewing….please don’t give up on me! Love you all…see you next chapter. 

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own a single character I this story…

 

The rain fell, in large clear pellets from the grayish black night sky as Draco sat in the passenger seat of his beat up pick up truck; a small smile around the half finished cigarette lit his face. His eyes where focused on the solitary figure mindlessly playing in the rain, his smile grew in size as Harry lifted his hands to the sky, as lightening painted the sky white for a brief second, the gentle echoes of his throaty laughter was felt throughout the marrow of Draco’s bones. They were in the middle of nowhere, having escaped the suburban cities hours ago, Harry had wanted to stop and stretch his legs and Draco had willingly allowed him to do so, and then the rain had started and now, as Draco watched the teenage boy play around he was tempted to join him. As if reading his mind, Harry spun around and slowly made his way in front of Draco. 

 

Coffee bean hair fell in matted curls around Harry’s gamine face; the outfit he had chosen to purchase earlier, was wet and stuck to his porcelain skin, he stood, unbelievable adorable for words in a pair of bright yellow rain boots, smiling at Draco’s face with lips that where glistening wet from the rain, he reached out his hand.

 

”Come play with me.” 

 

Draco was powerless to refuse as he snuffed out the cigarette and dropped his slightly larger hand in Harry’s palm and allowed himself to be pulled into the teasing warmth of the summer rain. They where like children, playing, hopping and laughing as they tagged each other, dancing with childish ignorance to the booming claps of thunder. 

 

“Shhhh…” Harry whispered as they came together, standing so close, Harry was an inch shorter to Draco’s dominating height. He softly smiled up at the silver haired boy as he connected their hands, palm to palm, pulsing finger tips to pulsing finger tips; Harry leaned his head against Draco’s chest and listened to the vibrating beats of his heart.

 

“We have the same heart rhythm, I think, Draco…I think we have the same heart.” It was funny, Draco thought, how he understood exactly what Harry meant, how unbelievably sensible those words sounded to his ears.

 

“I think you might be right,” Draco tenderly pecked the wet head of his small companion, his best and only friend. 

^^^^^^^^^^^

“Draco?” Harry whispered. they were on the hood of Draco’s pick up, the rain having stopped an hour ago, leaving the night sky amazingly clear, glittering with millions upon millions of stars, both shooting and twinkling. 

 

Draco, with his eyes closed and his hands on his abdomen responded with a resonant hum. 

 

“Do you miss your family?” 

 

“My friends were my family.” 

 

“Then, do you miss your friends?” 

 

Draco’s eyes slowly peeled open; he turned his head and looked at Harry’s upturned face. Draco sighed and turned his head back. “Yes.” 

 

Silence reined for a breath of a second, before Harry opened his mouth to pose another question. “Would you tell me about them?” 

 

“There isn’t much to tell about them.” Harry fell silent and Draco sighed. “There are only four people I really consider friends, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Hermione. Blaise and Pansy have powers like mine, but weaker I guess and Ron and Hermione, they’re real good people…you know the kind…very rare, they’ll take a bullet for you and all that shit. I have always been friends with Blaise and Pansy, we ran corners together, pansy would attract a crowd and Blaise and I would rob the hell out of them,” Draco smiled from the memories, he sat up and allowed Harry to come and sit between his legs. “Fucking Ron and Hermione came alone years later, they were two of the most uppity pieces of fucks I have ever met, but they learned to loosen up later and became part of the gang.” Draco played with Harry’s downy soft curls, still slightly damp from their earlier escapades.

 

“They sound real nice.”

 

“They can be.” 

 

“I-I’ve never had friends.”

 

Draco turned Harry around slightly and stared into overly large viridian greens. ”You have me now; it’s you and me forever. I’m your friend.” His fiercely whispered words brought a small smile to Harry’s blush pink lips. 

 

Harry leaned over and whispered a butterfly kiss against Draco’s lips. “Yes, just you and me, Harry and Draco.”

 

“Draco and Harry.” They both laughed, their voices carrying their only hopes and dreams to the clear heavens. 

^^^^^^^

The diner was small; the only one around for miles, both Draco and Harry jumped out of the parked pick up and made their way inside, out of the blazing desert sun and into less muggy atmosphere. The bells above the door signaled their entrance, Harry stayed by Draco’s side as they walked further into the diner, turning heads at they made their way to an open booth.

 

They made a very odd pair, Draco thought and to the people of a small bigoted town, they seemed like fucking flying fairies in pink tutus and the word faggot stamped on their foreheads. Draco ignored their looks, he didn’t give a flying fuck what people thought of him and if they had a problem he would cure it for them. He sparked a cigarette to life and proceeded to sooth Harry of his growing discomfort, he, of the both of them looked like he could be the burnt of thee people crude jokes, with his androgynous features so finely cut the word pretty came to mind whenever one looked at him, and of course the unbelievable length of his hair. 

 

“What can I get you two?” the waitress cut into Draco’s sentence and smiled as Harry took his hands away from Draco and put them under the table. 

“A B.L.T with a large coke.” She scratched down Draco’s order and turned her smiling eyes to Harry’s bowed head. “And you sugar?” 

 

Harry remained silent, so Draco ordered the same meal, with a glass of water for him and watched as the waitress walked away, his eyes took in the scowls and glares from brawny truckers and rednecks alike; he turned back to the Harry with a knowing grin on his face. 

 

The food did not take long to arrive, and when it did, Draco sensed something wrong with both orders, he stopped Harry from taking a bite as he lifted the toasted white bread of his sandwich and saw the slimy glob of saliva in the middle of his tomato and bacon. Harry’s face scrunched up in disgust as he too saw the added condiment on his meal. He looked up, and saw the perfectly blank face of his blond haired friend. 

 

“Draco…” 

 

“Wait for me in the truck.”

 

“But—“

 

“Trust me; I’ll be there in ten minutes. Now go.” Harry hesitantly moved out of the booth and slowly made his way out the diner, turning to look back at Draco with every step he took. 

 

“Fudge packer.” Harry ignored the derogatory term whispered to the left of him and continued to walk. 

 

As he finally stepped out of the door, he heard the ringing shots of guns and the cries of the people, they deserved it, no one should say or look down their noses at people, it wasn’t nice and Harry was content with the fact that Draco was teaching them a lesson. He opened the passenger door and sat down, and began to count the minutes. 

 

Nine minutes and twenty seconds, Draco was early, Harry thought as he saw the blond haired man open the driver’s door to take his place behind the steering wheel. He handed Harry a perfectly wrapped sandwich and positioned two cans of coke in the cup holders and threw a bottle of water in the back seat. 

 

“Enjoy your meal, Green eyes.” Harry unwrapped the foil around the sandwich and wearily looked inside for any unwanted surprise, seeing that it was okay, he leaned over and pecked Draco’s cheek. “My hero.” Draco smiled at that as he peeled off. 

^^^^

A.N: Ok here it is, hope you like it and review!


End file.
